


mistakes we don't speak of

by frostirontrash



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allspeak (Marvel), Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Or maybe it is, Pining, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, loki is a teasing shit, title isn't that related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostirontrash/pseuds/frostirontrash
Summary: Loki is helping the avengers and Tony pines after him. He gets into an argument with Clint about his crush on Loki thinking Loki won't understand but Loki is gifted with the Allspeak so he understands perfectly.(based on a tumblr prompt)





	mistakes we don't speak of

“Tony, he’s psychotic,” Bruce said flatly.

“No, see, that’s where you’re wrong,” Tony pointed out, walking around the glowstick of destiny that was placed in the center of his lab, “He _was_ psychotic, under the control of the scepter but he’s not anymore. He’s sane and he wants to help.”

Bruce massaged his forehead. That made Tony scoff—were people really _this_ exasperated by him? “Okay, he wants to help the Avengers. That doesn’t mean you should go on a date with him."

“Correction, I’m not. I haven’t even asked him out. But you should get to know him, Brucie. He spends a lot of time down here in the lab, helping out, so I’ve gotten to know him a bit more than you guys,” He patted Bruce on the chest, “Have a little faith in me, big guy.”

“Sir, if I may, Mr. Rogers is requesting yours and Dr. Banner’s presence in the communal floor for movie night,” JARVIS intercepted.

“He’s such a family guy.” Tony shut off the hologram displayed around the scepter and gave Bruce a nod. “Shall we?”

Bruce sighed. “Dammit, Tony, just be careful, alright?”

Tony didn’t respond. He hadn’t been lying when he told Bruce that Loki wasn’t a bad person. The two _have_ been spending a lot of time with each other and Tony knew that Loki found him the least insufferable among all the Avengers (that was how Loki gave compliments. Tony was fine with it.). Also, Loki was actually good company. He was interested in the things Tony created and tried to understand. He was also helpful with the scepter especially since that leaned to the more... magical aspects. Not that Tony believed in magic, he knew there was some scientific explanation to it, it would just take a while to get to it.

It also didn’t help Tony’s case that Loki was hot, okay? 

“Hey,” Tony greeted, walking over to the couch. It seemed everyone was gathered already. He made a point to sit on the seat closest to Loki. Loki was, of course, seated on the only one-person chair.

Everyone (Except Thor and Loki) gave Tony a knowing look and he flipped them off. So _maybe_ Tony was being obvious about his small crush. Sue him.

“So, what are we watching?” Tony asked awkwardly, trying to get their eyes off him, “Something less G-rated than ‘Boss Baby’, I hope.”

“You only dislike it because the baby’s character resonates with you,” Loki commented, chuckling a bit. 

Tony whipped his head around to look at him. Loki barely talked to him beyond the laboratory so this was quite a surprise. “ _Excuse me_ , I am nothing like that baby.”

“I will have to disagree with that sentiment, Anthony.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know, I have so much more charm in me, also I’m way smarter, I hope you didn’t forget that.”

Loki stifled a laugh. _God, he was gorgeous._ “Well, perhaps you do have more advantage in the charisma. It certainly hasn’t failed you yet.”

“If you guys are going to do this all night, please get a room,” Clint grumbled from his seat, “Some of us don’t want to watch this lead to sex." 

Tony instantly turned red at that idea and he threw a popcorn kernel at his fellow Avenger. Just because they knew about his little crush didn’t mean they had to flaunt it around said crush. Of course, he couldn’t retaliate in English since Loki would know so he pulled up a language that has helped him pick up ladies before and growled in French, “ _Don’t fucking say that in front of him!_ ”

Clint snorted, responding back in French as well. “ _Just ask him out, already! I mean, we won’t approve but you guys dancing around each other is even more painful to watch._ ”

“Uh, friends...” Thor began slowly. The pair ignored them. 

“ _I don’t need your approval anyway! I’ll ask him out when I feel like it’s the right time._ ”

“ _You’re scared of him rejecting you_ ,” Natasha butted in. She gave Tony a knowing look and tilted her head towards Loki. “ _You shouldn’t be. He likes you too._ ”

Steve raised his hand, “Can someone tell me what’s going on? Not all of us speak French here.”

“They are merely discussing Anthony’s dilemma,” Loki supplied helpfully, a joyful smile on his face. Everyone (save Thor) looked at him in surprise and he raised an eyebrow. “What? Asgardians are gifted with All-speak. Any language translates for us.”

Tony gaped at him for a second before letting out a startled yelp and running out of the communal floor, embarrassment flooding through him while he tried to get himself together. Fuck. Why didn’t Thor warn him about this All-speak thing? What the fuck?

 

\--- --- ---

 

“Brother, that was cruel,” Thor chided, sipping his beer, “Friend Tony is scared.”

Loki laughed, amused. Anthony was extremely endearing to watch. He smiled at everyone else and stood up, “Perhaps it was a bit cruel. I shall find him now and remedy things.”

“Wait,” Natasha called as he began walking to the elevator. Loki stopped but didn’t turn around. She continued, “You _do_ like him, right?”

“Yeah, if you try to hurt him, the big guy’s going to come for you for a second round,” Bruce threatened, voice surprisingly steady.

“Anthony is the only being that has not infuriated me,” Loki answered. That was answer enough, it was his way of admitting that perhaps he does possess some sort of romantic feelings for Anthony. How could he help himself? The mortal was smart, funny, interesting and he tried to understand Loki, tried to get to know the man beyond the mind-controlled villain that attacked New York a year ago. 

“Good luck, brother,” Thor shouted.

JARVIS gave Loki access to Anthony’s floor since the robot seemed to think that Loki’s intentions were good enough.

Anthony was sitting on the floor, tugging at his hair, when Loki found him. He was murmuring something about Thor being an asshole and him being stupid. Then he began to promise himself that he’d keep his distance from Loki from now on and Loki took offense.

“Who would keep me company, then?” Loki asked lightly. Anthony looked up at him in surprise and then buried his face in his hands, groaning.

“If you’re here to humiliate me, can we just do that tomorrow? I messed up, I didn’t need you to find out, okay? You can laugh tomorrow, just leave me alone, please,” Anthony mumbled. 

Loki rolled his eyes and sat beside him, “You are a fool, Anthony, to think that I will laugh at your accidental admittance of your feelings. I have longed for this moment for a long time. It never occurred to me that you share the same sentiments as me.”

“Wh—what?” Anthony looked at him, eyes wide, “What?”

“I like you too, you fool, and I didn’t think you reciprocated it so I resorted to admiring you from afar. It was difficult, but as long as I was able to spend time with you, it was alright with me.” 

“What?” Anthony repeated. “So... You like me too?”

Loki tilted his head in fondness. “Yes, I do.”

“Fuck,” then Anthony began to laugh, “Fuck, I’m so stupid. I just—” he cut himself off in favor of pulling Loki closer to him and putting his lips on him, kissing him passionately. They’ve both waited long enough. 

Loki smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes in content. Anthony pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily. “Go on a date with me.” 

“Gladly,” Loki grinned and they kissed again, happy to finally feel what it was like to be in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> so... thoughts? i'm also accepting prompts!!


End file.
